wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ulduar
Ulduar was named as a dungeon location appearing in Wrath of the Lich King, at Blizzcon http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/08/04/blizzcon-day-2-wow-lore-and-quests-panel-liveblog and reconfirmed prior to Blizzcon 2008 to be part of Patch 3.1.http://www.curse.com/articles/wow-en-news/289958.aspx It will encompass 3 dungeons. Halls of Stone and Halls of Lightning (80) 5-man dungeons and a raid dungeon. Lore With Uldum and Uldaman, there is a third base of the Titans named Ulduar. A fourth location, Maraudon, is the location of Terramok, an ancient titan vault. A fifth location, a storage facility, is located under Bael Modan. Ulduar is located at The Storm Peaks of Northrend. It is controlled by storm giants, and their minions the crystal golems. Ulduar is a mysterious subterranean realm of ice and stone. This is the storm giants’ stronghold, but they didn’t build it. It is a Titan city — it matches the design of the two temples in Northrend, and other ruins dwarves have found elsewhere (and like Uldum and Uldaman, its name starts with “Uld”). It’s an amazing place. Massive buildings protrude from the tops and sides of mountains, many hundreds of times taller than a human. Previously, the city was believed to be nearly entirely concealed within the mountainscape, but this has now been proven untrue. Large sections of the city are visible aboveground. Inside, Ulduar is a profusion of tunnels and stairs and balconies. The entire place appears to be carved out of a massive cave, and many of the levels are natural ledges. It has the feeling, as if nature were improved upon rather than replaced or recreated. The surfaces are a strange mix of smooth and unaltered stone and ice, as when a master sculptor works in stone and lets the material’s natural texture add depth and beauty. It shows where the dwarves got their skill in stonework, but judging by Ulduar they're still a long way from matching their creators. The giants themselves are so few in number one can wander the halls without ever meeting one — which is probably for the best, since no one is supposed to gain entrance. The giants are a dying race desperately avoiding their fate. They seem to think another race will vanquish them some day, and so they hide here rather than girding for battle. They are too frightened to battle the Scourge, but apparently they hate it. Ulduar is likely a treasure trove of information on the Titans and their activities. Speculation It is expected that Ulduar is where Brann Bronzebeard will unravel the truth about the creation of the dwarven race. Unlike Uldaman, which is an excavated ruin, Ulduar is completely intact - and thus players will be able to venture deep inside and reveal this ancient mystery. In World of Warcraft Ulduar is located at the very northern end of the Storm Peaks, making it the most northern location in all of Azeroth. The Halls of Stone can be found on the western edge of the "island", the Ulduar raid to the northwest, and the Halls of Lightning to the northeast. A small Alliance camp and flight path can be found on its southeastern end, and the Horde camp and flight path is near the center, not too far away from the Meeting Stone. To the southwest of the Halls of Stone is the Temple of Wisdom. Flight path connections * Brann's Base-Camp * Frosthold * Camp Tunka'lo * Grom'arsh Crash-Site * Bouldercrag's Refuge References Category:Ulduar Category:Lore regions Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Titans Category:The Storm Peaks